Lions and Lambs
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: Dom Cobb lives in Medieval France under the tyrnannic King Cobol. As a person with special abilities he is on the run from the King. His wife Mal is executed for her abilities. Now the entire group is on the run. A little Arthur/Ariadne and Eames/OC.
1. Execution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception. Christopher Nolan does… but I wouldn't be opposed to him sharing. I do however own any character you will come across later that wasn't in the movie. I may borrow some of my personal characters from other stories to use. This is my first Inception fic so be nice please. My other stories I don't mind the flames as much but this one is like my baby. I hope you guys enjoy and Read and Review cause like all authors on here I live for reviews and alerts/favorites. Well… I'll leave you to read now.**

Chapter 1- Execution

Dom watched on at the stand in front of the crowd. He was wearing a cloak to make sure no one recognized him. He couldn't stand it. What was going on was tearing him apart. King Cobol had ordered execution on all people born with any power out of the ordinary. He'd hated Dom Cobb and his lovely Gypsy wife. He'd imprisoned Mal to make an example of what would come to any one with extraordinary gifts. Mal stood proudly and looked out with pride. She had vowed to Dom that she would go down as a martyr not a fool or a coward. He watched as the executioner grabbed her head and forced it onto the chopping block. He held up the axe and before he swung it down the crowd would hear Mal's final words. She shouted out, "Justice to all the magic people! Down with the King!"

The crowd cheered her on and she smirked once more before the axe came crashing down. Cobb watched as the woman he loved was beheaded. Dom vowed he would gather all the magic people and lead a rebellion against the tyranny of the King.

**Author's Note: I know that chapter was short but the chapters will get longer I assure you. This is totally inspired by BBC's Robin Hood and the idea of humans and mutants from the X-Men movies. I watched Inception for the first time about two weeks ago. Ideas have been floating in my head for awhile but while I was perusing some of my other fics that I haven't published, the idea for this clicked into my head. I hope you guys liked it and will Review. Starting next chapter I'll post some things for you guys to enjoy… if you review. Well I'm off… -Valkyrie-Chick**


	2. Arthur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception… Christopher Nolan does.**

Chapter 2- Arthur

Arthur watched on as his older sister was beheaded. He couldn't take it. He wanted to wrench the earth around the castle and collapse it on top of the so called bastard of a king. He would pay for making his aunt a martyr. He needed to find Dom and help him get his kids into hiding. Ariadne was guarding them so no one would capture them and have them follow their mother into the beyond. He knew his wife was capable enough to guard them for awhile but her illusions could only hold for so long. He scanned the crowd for Dom's brown cloak and spotted him towards the middle. He pushed his way through the crowd and caught up to his brother in-law and said, "We need to head off. Ariadne can't hold on much longer. The kids won't be safe for long."

Dom nodded and hurried off after Arthur. They winded their way through the streets to the market where Ariadne was hiding his kids. Ariadne looked relieved at the sight of them and released her illusion hiding the kids. Both Dom and Arthur grabbed a child and they headed off to the woods. They reached the river where Eames and Yusuf were waiting. They would be meeting with Saito in a few days so he could hide them in his mansion.

As a Foreign Ambassador Saito couldn't be arrested by the King for having a power and he had been smuggling the Magic Folk as they were called in legends out of France ever since the order had been made. Saito and Cobb hadn't always saw eye to eye but the new order had forced them to work as one. Arthur watched as both James and Phillipa jumped down and ran to Eames and Yusuf. The two kids considered the two men their uncles along with Arthur. Arthur loved his niece and nephew. They reminded him of his now dead sister. They were so free spirited. He could hardly remember the time where he was the same.

The previous King had been welcoming to their kind. Cobb had even been an adviser to the old King but when he had been killed one night everything changed.

The King's son Cobol had blamed the Magic people under his father. They all escaped but Mal was captured a few days later by one of the new King's scouts. That had been a month before and now she was dead. Arthur looked at his wife who was watching Eames and Yusuf play with the kids. He remembered the day he met Ariadne. She had been brought from Greece with the slavers. It was love at first sight. He had bought her and freed her as well as Yusuf who had watched over her. He and Ariadne had married a few months later.

Not long afterwards she discovered she was pregnant. She went five months before a group of bandits attacked their village. The stress of the attack caused her to have a miscarriage. She'd gotten pregnant a couple more times but neither child lasted past the fourth month. It pained Arthur to watch Ariadne's forced smile when she watched Dom and Mal's kids. It tore him apart that he hadn't been able to give his wife the kids she most desired. He could only stand there and watch on as his wife suffered.

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. I told you I would post something nice. I've decided on a fact or quote each time. The fact of this chapter is: Before playing our favorite Forger… actor Tom Hardy was Private Janovic on HBO's Band of Brothers. Well… I'm off again… – Valkyrie-Chick**


	3. Author's Note: Powers and all that Jazz

I have gotten a review asking about powers of people. Here is my list but this is what I've decided for now. Theses are people, powers and explanations of said powers.

Dom Cobb- Dream Invader- Can walk through other's dreams and guide others through other people's dreams (pretty much the whole idea of the movie)

Mal Cobb- Telekinetic- Self explanatory… move things with her mind

Arthur LaFleur- Element Sage- controls all the elements

Matthias Eames- Shapeshifter- also self explanatory… can change his appearance like he can in the movie except in this story it isn't in dreams but in the real world.

Ariadne LaFleur- Illusionist/ Animal Speaker- can cast illusions for a time depending on the size of the illusion/ she can speak with animals of all kinds

Yusuf Hossan- Healer/ Telepath- can heal himself and others by putting his hands on the injury/ can read people's minds unless that person knows how to guard their mind

Kaoru Saito- Magnetic Sage- can control metal

Phillipa Cobb- Electric Sage- can control electricity

James Cobb- Hypnotist- can hypnotize people

This is all the powers I have for now. I hope this clarifies things for readers. –Valkyrie-Chick


	4. Eames

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Inception… just the plot of this story and any other characters not associated with Inception that may pop up in later chapters.**

Chapter 3- Eames

Eames watched James and Phillipa play with Yusuf. He hadn't always been with Cobb's group. He had been a thief before. He had morphed into one of the King's nobles and infiltrated the castle. He stole some jewelry and coins before heading back out of the castle. He almost got away with it until Cobb had approached him thinking he was the actual noble and started asking him some questions. Eames hadn't been able to answer any of them which caused Cobb to realize who he really was. Eames ran away as fast as he could till he couldn't see Cobb following him. He chuckled and walked around the corner phasing back to his normal self. He looked forward to see Cobb standing ten feet in front of him. He started to turn around and run back where he came but he came face to face with Arthur twirling a ball of fire around his fingers. He knew he'd been caught and said to the two men, "I give. I know better then to face off against a Fire Sage."

Arthur chuckled as Cobb smirked and corrected, "Element Sage to be more accurate."

Eames' mouth dropped and he asked, "Element Sage? Arthur LaFleur… The Infamous Element Sage works for you?"

Cobb just smiled and said, "He's my brother in-law actually but yes he does work for me. We both work as the kings advisers and personal guards."

Eames had almost fainted then but he actually did when Cobb said, "I know you maybe a thief but I see potential. You could be useful. I'd like you to join my guards. What do you say thief? Either this or prison. Take your pick."

As promised Eames had fainted but when he awoke he had taken Cobb on his offer. He had been loyal to Cobb ever since. Arthur had taken a lot longer to get used to but after a stern lecture from Ariadne he had stopped being cold. They were now friends who enjoyed the constant banter between each other. The whole group of them were the only ones left of their village. They stuck together and became a close family unit.

Eames had been an orphan from the age of seven and had learned his thievery skills young. He enjoyed the family dynamic he had with the rest of them. It was a comfort for his complicated life. He wouldn't leave it for anything.

**Author's Note: I was happy to see reviews on this and people favorite it as well. It makes my whole being light up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause from now on my posting will become more erratic but I won't be able to access a normal computer with access to for a little bit. I will respond to reviews possibly if my friend let's me use her android phone in block study hall on Monday or if my Kindle isn't being a butt again with Yahoo. Feel free to send me PM messages asking questions about the story or suggesting ideas. I can use all the help. The next chapter is Ariadne's POV cause I just love her and the Ellen Page. **

**As I promised a quote or random fact. Here it goes: During the filming of **_**Titanic**_** Kate Winslet discovered that Leonardo DiCaprio ( just a teen at the time ) was going to be sketching her naked. She decided to break the ice when she first met him on set by flashing him. I hope that one made you smile… it made me and my friend Racheal laugh. I'm off and I hope you all R & R. (") There is a penguin for you as well. – Valkyrie-Chick**


	5. Ariadne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception.**

Chapter 4- Ariadne

Ariadne watched painfully at the happiness in front of her. She could still remember each of her pregnancies ending before they were even halfway born. She looked at her stomach with worry. She had discovered she was expecting a couple weeks before and she didn't want to tell Arthur. She didn't want to get his hopes up. She had only confided in one person about the pregnancy and that was Yusuf. She considered the man her unofficial father and he knew about her worries. He had promised not to say a word to Arthur about the baby.

She placed her hand on her stomach and patted it gently. She stood like that for a couple of minutes when She felt comforting arms wrap around her belly. She looked up to see her handsome husband looking down at her with love in his eyes. He asked her quietly, "How're you taking everything?"

Ariadne kissed him quickly before replying, "I still can't believe Mal is dead. I keep thinking I'm going to see her next to Cobb smiling at her kids or giving you or Eames a hard time."

Arthur hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this together. You and me. We have each other to lean on. The others are here to help out. We'll make it."

Ariadne turned around to face her husband and look into his gentle gaze. For a brief moment she thought that she should tell him about the baby but dismissed the idea quickly. She would wait a few weeks more to tell him. She didn't want the situation to be made worse with her news. Instead she traced her fingers around his cheek before giving him a short kiss and burying her head in his chest. She knew sooner or later she'd have to tell him the news but for now she was content to listen to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note: I'm kinda in a hurry so no fact today but next chapter will have two. Pleas review and I'm off. – Valkyrie-Chick**


	6. Saito's mansion & an old friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception but Christopher Nolan does cause if I did then there would be more than that one kiss with Arthur and Ariadne and Eames would get jealous and try to woo Arthur himself through his own charm and fail. **

Chapter 5- Saito's mansion

and greetings from an old friend

The group spent the next couple of days travelling across the French countryside on horses. Dom lead the way with James sitting with him. Arthur followed closely with Ariadne riding next to him. Eames was next with Phillipa. Yusuf was the last of the group trying to keep watch for enemies that may try to attack the group.

Everyone was solemn except Phillipa and Eames. Phillipa had developed her ability just a week before. She had discovered she could control electric currents with her mind and had constantly practiced it since. Dom had encouraged her to practice her gift and Eames was trying to help her out. He would encourage her whenever she got frustrated. One particular time Phillipa asked Eames, "Why is it so hard? I can't do it."

Eames just smiled and ruffled her hair saying, "It ain't ever easy in the beginning, darling. It took me awhile to get where I am. I didn't used to change my entire appearance and when I finally could I couldn't sustain it long. It just takes practice. You'll get frustrated but you must always remember, love. Your power is a gift and no one can take it away from you."

"Wise words from the glorified thief!"

Eames looked up to see Arthur smirking back at him. Eames just laughed and said, "At least I don't look like a girl in man's clothes."

"Well played but I'll have you know that I'm all man. Just ask Ariadne. I'm also not the one who had to transform into a noble's wife and actually have to sleep with said noble to keep my cover."

Eames was about to retort back but Dom beat him to the punch saying, "Tone it down! We have young ears present. I don't want questions about what you're talking about from either one."

As if to emphasize his point James in his all his four year old innocence asked, "Daddy, what did Uncle Arthur mean when he said sleep with the noble. What's so wrong with going to sleep next to a person. You and Mommy did."

The others just laughed at Dom as he said, "Mal, you better not be laughing at me from up there."

James continued to pester Dom until he finally said, "I'll tell you when you get older. It's a discussion for grownups (he glared at Eames who shrugged and Arthur who looked down) and you're not ready to hear it."

James seemed to take the answer and didn't ask anything more on the subject. A couple of hours later they arrived at their destination. Saito's mansion towered over them. The kids were the most in awe. Phillipa tugged on Eames cloak and asked, "Is that where we're staying from now on?"

"Yes love. We're staying here so we can stay safe from danger. Saito has offered us protection in his house. Speak of the devil…"

As soon as Eames had mentioned Saito he had walked out of his home to greet them. A cloaked figure followed him as well as a young boy about the age of ten. He walked over to Dom who had dismounted his horse and greeted him saying, "Dominic Cobb, I'm pleased at your arrival. I've been waiting for you to arrive. Where is your enchanting gypsy Mal?"

The others all exchanged uneasy gazes as Dom said quietly, "That's the reason I sent word of the delay. Mal was captured. We tried to free her a few times with no success. The King had her executed two and a half days ago."

The cloaked man behind Saito cringed but before Dom could ask about the strange man Saito motioned to the boy behind him and said, "Ryoma, I want you to help these people with their horses. Take them to the stables. Cobb, I'm sorry for your loss. Mal was an extraordinary woman."

Dom thanked Saito as the young boy nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the stables. After the horses were taken care of Saito led the group to his dining hall for some food and to discuss what was going on. As soon as the food was served Saito asked Dom, "What's your plan? I can hide you and your family as long as you need. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

Dom looked Saito in the eye and said, "I want the King dead. I want him made a mockery in front of his subjects. I want revenge and for that I'll need as many of our kind as possible. I'll need a variety of gifts at my disposal. Can you help me out? Your skills could come in handy as well."

Saito watched as the other adults as well as Dom looked at him anxiously. He looked down and sighed before saying, "I think I can help you out but first I have someone that should listen to. He can help you out with training."

Saito motioned for the mysterious cloaked man to step forward. The man walked forward to stand next to Saito. He reached up to pull his hood back. There was a gasp from everyone present as the man revealed was none other than Stephen "Miles" LaFleur, Mal and Arthur's father.

Dom and the other adults stared in shock while both Phillipa and James dashed from their seats and rushed over exclaiming, "Grandpa!"

Miles as he preferred to be called crouched down to hug his two grandchildren. Without looking up Miles said calmly, "Hello son. It's been too long. Still having trouble with your water manipulation?"

Arthur was going to retort back but Ariadne stopped him before he started something he would regret. She asked her father in-law, "Miles, where have you been all this time? We thought you'd been killed or worse."

Miles chuckled before saying, "They could never catch me let alone kill me. How're your illusions coming along? Got past thirty minutes yet?"

"I'm at forty-five minutes with large illusions."

"That's good for it won't last long with you in the condition you're in."

Ariadne looked towards Miles with shock. Arthur looked between the two and asked Ariadne, "What does he mean Ari? What's he talking about?"

Miles looked shocked and asked, "You haven't told him yet?"

Ariadne shook her head. Arthur was growing more confused by the second. He asked his wife, 'Ari, what is my father talking about?"

Ariadne looked down and mumbled her reply. Arthur said, "I can't hear you. You can tell me."

Ariadne looked her husband in the eyes and said with tears falling down her cheeks, "Arthur my love, I'm pregnant"

With that Arthur fainted right on the floor.

**Author's Note: Cliffhangers… oh how I love them! Whew… that was long to type. I debated it being two parts but I wanted a long post tonight since the next time I'll probably have a post will be Friday if I'm lucky. I'll try to write during Block Study Hall but my friend's and I usually use half for Homework and the other half for sometimes dangerous games of ERS (Egyptian Rat Screw… best card game ever). Sorry about the lack of facts from last chapter. I was in a hurry but I promised two facts/ quotes. I will do one of each. My fact is that Joseph Gordon-Levitt(Arthur from Inception) has been confirmed to have a part in the last Batman movie with Christopher Nolan as director… The Dark Rises. The quote is from the movie which made me love Ellen Page's (Ariadne) acting… Juno: Juno MacGuff: "This is the most magnificent discarded living room set I've ever seen."**

**Well I hope you like both the fact and quote as well as the chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I value my reader's opinions. I love reviews and I'd love it if you left me one. Thanks and I'm off till Friday… hopefully. – Valkyrie-Chick**


	7. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception… Christopher Nolan does.**

Chapter 6- Bonding

Arthur awoke on a huge bed in an empty room. He took a minute to realize where he was. He remembered Ariadne saying she was pregnant than his mind went blank. He noticed his shirt on a chair by the bed but when he went to grab it his hand was stopped by none other than Ariadne. His wife looked worried and scared. He held his hand out to hers and she took it. He pulled her close to him and before he got a chance to speak she said quietly, "I didn't mean for you to find out like that. It's my fault for not coming clean a week ago when I first found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to get your hopes up this time. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Can you possibly forgive me?"

Arthur kissed his wife on the head and whispered into her ear, "I'll love you no matter what happens. I don't blame you for anything. I'm excited for the baby. I know this time we'll finally succeed."

Arthur thought to himself, "I'll sell my soul if I have to. She deserves her own child." Arthur pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Ariadne looked up at her husband, kissed him and said, "I love you too and I'll never leave you. I make that my solemn vow to you."

The couple exchanged some chaste kisses before they soon got a little carried away. They would have carried on but they heard a knock on the door. Dom's voice carried from the hallway saying, "I know you guys are probably having some much needed… 'bonding time' but we need to discuss our plans and ideas of others who we could need to help us. I'll see you two in a bit. Don't take too long."

The couple exchanged embarrassed looks and started getting presentable to discuss the plan with the others.

**Author's Note: I know this is short but I wanted to keep my deadline for this chapter… the next one will be longer hopefully. I'm more concerned with graduating high school then fanfic writing. I have a busy weekend ahead of me with Band Solo/Ensemble contest tomorrow for most of the night… What I do to letter in band…**

** I promised a fact or quote and here's your fact: Ken Watanbe who plays Saito was in a fav. movie of mine… Memoirs of a Geisha.**

**- Valkyrie-Chick**


	8. Dear Readers 1

**Dear Readers,**

**I am soo sorry about not updating for two weeks. I have been busy with my senior year of high school writing two papers. I also just had my four wisdom teeth all taken out yesterday afternoon. I'll try to post tomorrow if I have the chance but I'm still in pain and loopy. The next chapter has Eames' future love interest though they don't start out too friendly to each other. I hope I can get you guys a chapter soon. Wish me luck with my recovery and I'll try my best to get a chapter up soon.**

**-Valkyrie-Chick**


	9. Plans and Guests

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception though I wish I did…**

Chapter 7- Plans and guests

All of the adults soon gathered in Saito's study. They knew they would have to get revenge but coming up with a plan on how would be significantly harder. They would have to locate some of their old contacts. Arthur was the first one to speak up asking, "How are we going to do this? I mean only a handful of us know the castle workings but Cobol has to have increased the security in case we strike back. He may be an idiot but he knows Dom and I well. He could probably recognize Eames if he got a real close look at him. I have no idea how we can get in without enough people distracting his guards. Where are going to find that amount of people? Most of them will have gone into hiding."

The others nodded in agreement. Dom looked at the others and said, "I may know some people who could help us with that very issue. I know where they will hide and it's not terribly far maybe a few days ride. If I can get them a message somehow then they should accept. I think that we can continue this when we receive their reply. I have a plan but it will only work if they accept."

The others all nodded and got up to leave but Dom stopped both Saito and Miles before they could leave and said, "I need to discuss our possible new allies with you two in private."

The two men sat down and got ready to listen to Dom. Dom knew they would need to be aware about the three people he was asking for help. He knew Arthur and Eames would argue against his choices for their possible allies but they had no choice in the matter. They needed their help if they were going to win this fight.

The next few days went by slowly. Miles had taken to teaching Phillipa about her power. Saito had informed them that Dom's contacts had agreed to help and would be arriving any day now.

The night they arrived was a stormy one. The skies were black as the rain came pelting down. It was getting late so Dom put the kids to bed despite their innocent protests. Not long after the kids fell asleep, there was a knock at the door. Saito welcomed the three cloaked figures and led them to the sitting room where Arthur and Eames played a game of chess while Dom, Yusuf and Ariadne watched on. The five didn't notice the others come in. The first thing the new arrivals heard was Eames' voice exclaiming, "You cheated!"

The three looked in to see the best friends exchanging insults while the other three looked on with amusement. Saito opened the door all the way and announced to the now shocked and silent group before him, "We have visitors. They have come a long way to help our cause. I present to you, Miss Rosalie Delacour, Lady Kiesha and Lord Sean McCarthy. They are here too…"

Before Saito could finish Eames said in an irritated voice, "I bloody well refuse to work with that harlot!"

Everyone except Arthur and Dom looked on confused as Eames glared at one of the cloaked visitors. The woman in question stepped forward and dropped her cloak to the floor. The others gasped at what they saw.

Standing before them was a young red-headed woman with green eyes. Her beauty wasn't what caught their attention. The woman had black wolf ears and a black tail. She glared at Eames and said, "I vill not vork vith zie Monsieur Eames."

While the two glared at each other Ariadne leaned over to Arthur and asked, "Who's she and how does Eames know her?"

Arthur chuckled and said, "Her name is Rosalie Delacour and when she was born Eames was betrothed to her. They were forced to be friends but they hated each other. When Eames parents died he ran off and when he was 17 he headed off to France from England. Since their separation both have met a few times over the years but it is never pleasant."

Ariadne nodded and went back to watching the two enemies glare dagger at each other. They kept this up until a voice was heard saying, "Rosalie, stop this at once."

Everyone looked to see Miles in the doorway.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about taking this long. I'm a senior this year and I have been getting ready for finals, Prom, College (which I've been accepted to the local college's Vet Tech program), Senior Band Concert, a couple of papers (yuck!), and my computer crashing on me besides having a dry socket not long after having my four wisdom teeth out. Once I'm out of school I'll be more active but I'm going crazy with all this workload. I have a quote today and it isn't Inception related but a personal fav. Here it goes: "It is better to be violent if there is violence in our hearts then to put on the cloak of non-violence to cover impotence"- Mahatma Gandhi**

**Thanks for dealing with me and Review please… it's just a button away. ~Valkyrie-Chick~**


End file.
